


The things Tsukiyama Shuu loves about Kaneki Ken

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dicks are mentioned but not described in detail, Fluff, KaneTsuki - Freeform, Kaneki never joined the CCG, M/M, Musing, Non-canon healthy relationship, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama muses on his relationship with Kaneki during an intimate moment and how much he enjoys the new Kaneki. He starts listing some of the things he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things Tsukiyama Shuu loves about Kaneki Ken

Tsukiyama loves it when the kisses turn into something more, whether it’s on the silk sheets of the bed they share in his apartment or in some place more daring. He loves it whether Kaneki is slowly stripping off his silk shirt, undoing each button with patience or just ripping it off with his bare hands. He loves it when Kaneki is licking across his chest with a few murmured compliments to his taste. He loves the feeling of the teeth that could slice straight into his flesh lightly ghosting over it without harm. He loves it when Kaneki tastes him. When Kaneki’s hands are pulling down his pants and the half-ghoul is smiling, he knows exactly what he is doing, Tsukiyama feels proud of him in some perverse way. Kaneki isn’t the shy innocent boy he had first tried to eat but he isn’t the white-haired ghoul either. He is perfectly in balance of mind and flavour, both ghoul and human together in harmony.

He loves how Kaneki is soft with him. They can spend hours in a coffee shop together discussing the latest book they have both been reading as if bloodshed wasn’t part of their daily lives. In a way he also loves the hardness beneath that softness. Kaneki hasn’t lost his decisiveness, his ability to command. Beneath each smile is the hidden threat that if there is any deceit on Tsukiyama’s part there will be no hesitation in ripping him to shreds with his Kagune. Kaneki understood masks better than he ever could. It was worth removing his for the leanest peak behind Kaneki’s. Tsukiyama stops trying to fool him and they don’t talk about it. It is enough to know that edge is there, to run his tongue over it like a knife-blade and taste the danger. Kaneki is still in control and this beautiful moment of peace only exists because he wills it. It is that edge to his relationship that Tsukiyama loves. He loves it when Kaneki leans up to his him and curls his fingers through his purple hair at the same time he is curling his tongue in his mouth. It would be so easy to bite down and swallow that writhing tongue but Tsukiyama never does. It is proof of the trust Kaneki has in him. Instead he enjoys the taste of Kaneki’s saliva and the slickness of that tongue against his own.

Tsukiyama isn’t familiar with the feeling of being accepted like this. He was raised as a Ghoul with none of the softness of humanity that had shaped Kaneki. He didn’t know the feeling of getting something without taking it, of his true face being as accepted as the mask he wore around his prey. Before Kaneki had accepted him he had thought love lay in making another weak to you, not becoming weakened in equal measure. He loves it when Kaneki holds him like he is something precious to be protected. He loves it when Kaneki’s kagune curls around his own. Two weapons, always a part of them, but put aside for that moment. They never stopped being hunters. This Kaneki didn’t love him as human, he loved him as a Ghoul. He didn’t try to hide the way his eye would change when they were together. He feels vulnerable, exposed without a mask or a lie to hide behind, but he doesn’t feel like prey. Kaneki never brings out his Kakuja.

He loves the way Kaneki looks at him when he’s stretched out bare and the boy smiles and rests his head against his chest. He loves the way Kaneki’s touches change from savouring every sweep against skin to an urgent lustful hunger and back. He would smile and let Kaneki do what he likes with him. He gets a strange sense of pride from knowing that Kaneki loves his body like he loves Kaneki’s. He loves how even with his eyes burning and his Kagune spiralling from his back Kaneki can be gentle with him. He loves the way Kaneki whispers love poems to him as he grinds their bodies together. The mental and the physical stimulation together makes a heat boil between his legs. He loves the way Kaneki licks the shell of his ear and whispers “I love you” before he thrusts in. He loves the way Kaneki does this whether they are clean and fresh from a shower or bruised and covered in blood after a fight. He loves the way Kaneki’s body seems to fit perfectly against him just as much as he loves the feeling of being filled up by Kaneki’s cock. He accepts every part of Kaneki willingly and eagerly.

It came as a surprise to him to learn how much he enjoyed Kaneki being in control. He had always been the consummate gentleman, on the surface at least. He tried to be dashing and sophisticated and Kaneki had looked at him and said ‘that is not who you are’. Kaneki’s eyes had stripped away everything of his lies and he has found out that what was left wasn’t all bad. There had been something in there that Kaneki loved. It was exciting like the feeling he got when he saw some beautiful ingredient. All the pleasure of the hunt but it never had to come to an end. He curls his arms around Kaneki as the half-ghoul thrusts in. He spreads his fingers across Kaneki’s back to feel the pulse of muscle under pale skin. It felt good being able to hold him like this. It felt like they were melting into one. If he told Kaneki that he’d probably laugh at him. He wouldn’t mind though. It was exhilarating to be held and thrust into but the best part was the smell of arousal on Kaneki’s skin and the soft gasps for breath as he approached his peak. Tsukiyama could cum from that alone. It had been a surprise to find out how much he wanted Kaneki to be the one hunting him but at the same time that moment is divine.

He loved the feeling when Kaneki curls up spent against his chest, breathing heavily and running his fingers messily through purple hair. He loves the messy post-orgasmic kisses and the way Kaneki’s chest rises and falls. There are so many things he loves about Kaneki, too many for him to count or catalogue. There is just the smallest hint of a smile or the faint way he turns towards him and something in Tsukiyama is filled with a desire that has nothing to do with his stomach. He loves the people Kaneki has been and he loves the person he is now.

He loves Kaneki. All of him.


End file.
